


SCP-6519 ''Zip It''

by ItsDefinetlyNotMatt



Category: SCP - Containment Breach, SCP Foundation
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 12:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21457741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsDefinetlyNotMatt/pseuds/ItsDefinetlyNotMatt
Kudos: 3





	SCP-6519 ''Zip It''

** [](https://sta.sh/0fge3kgecgt)   
** **SCP-6519, Photo taken by Dr. Jones Taylor** ****

****

**Item #:** SCP-6519

**Object Class:** Euclid

**Special Containment Procedures:** SCP-4XXX is to be contained in a container or room must be at least 3m in every dimension. This SCP is to be cared for as a normal cat would be cared for, although the organism will not eat cat food of any form. Due to this, the SCP must be fed at least once a week. The room should be cleaned biweekly, especially after an incident like that of Test [████-A]. Staff members are permitted to enter the chamber, but SCP-4XXX must be under some form of sedation to ensure the safety of the staff members.

**Description:** SCP-4XXX has the appearance of a large domestic house cat, Felis catus, and appears to be sexless. The SCP most closely resembles that of a Norwegian Forest Cat; The organism grows a long, black topcoat of fur that does not shed as a normal cat's would. The SCP does not have the normal face structure of a cat. The organism has a flat face, similar to that of a Persian cat; The only feature on the organism's face is a metallic grey zipper, The zipper runs horizontally across the middle of the SCP's face. The SCP was first seen in [REDACTED], Finland in 2006. It was assumed to be a rumor and was forgotten. In late 2007, the SCP was spotted again, this time in [REDACTED], Finland, only 16km from it's original sited location. Soon after, the foundation had received the SCP from an anonymous person. The SCP now lives in Site ██.  
The SCP is seemingly friendly, allowing staff to be in it's room for hours without it minding. The staff has been able to use cat toys with the SCP, only to find that it behaves like that of a normal cat. The SCP has been noted to make the sound of a normal cat, although the sounds are muffled through the zipper. Sounds include purring and meowing, especially so when it hasn't eaten. It is known that the SCP can unzip and re-zip itself; but the SCP does not unzip itself around humans, even when hungry, for unknown reasons. The exact length and origin on the tentacles is unknown, but the farthest away prey that the SCP has been observed grabbing is 2m.  
In Test [████-A], the SCP was tested in order to observe what the zipper could do. Subject [████], after being placed in the containment chamber, was instructed to unzip the SCP's zipper. Once it was opened, a large, black tentacle had seemingly shot out of the opening and grabbed the subject's hand. They were quickly overcome with more tentacles and were swallowed whole by the SCP, who closed the zipper himself once the subject was inside. The subject obviously struggled but was either sedated or dead within a few minutes. The SCP quickly became encumbered and could not move, and was this way for around a week. Observing the SCP during the days after it has returned to normal revealed that it will regurgitate the bones of the victim, similar to that of an owl removing the "owl pellets" from its body.

[ ](https://www.deviantart.com/lycan-therapy/art/SCP-Foundation-Euclid-Symbol-Warning-293974156) [ ](https://www.deviantart.com/lycan-therapy/art/SCP-Foundation-Sentient-Symbol-302863389)


End file.
